


A Trip to Venice

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dinner, Festivals, Film Festivals, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe attend the Venice Film Festival together.





	A Trip to Venice

Joe plans a three week European vacation. Rami is busy filming Bond for some of it, but they have plans to meet up later on.

After Joe goes to Switzerland with Gwil, he heads to Venice. He and Rami plan to attend the Venice Film Festival together. Neither of them have movies or shows to promote, but Joe’s hoping to talk with some people about the new script he’s producing.

Plus, it’s just nice to be able to go to a film festival with his boyfriend. Joe loves film festivals. But he also loves going anywhere with Rami.

He meets Rami at the hotel. They take a moment to get dressed in their outfits before heading out to the festival. 

“Excited?” Joe asks.

Rami shrugs. “All film festivals are the same. I am excited for our dinner date later,” he says slyly.

Joe smiles at him. “Me too.”

They take a water taxi to the festival site. Joe enjoys the feel of sun on his face. He also enjoys the way Rami’s hair moves slighly in the breeze. They hold hands as they exit the boat and head towards some of the different events they’re scheduled to attend.

There are photographers everywhere. Joe knows they’ll be photographed. But he doesn’t really mind when they’re photographed at events. He tries to ignore them and focuses on whispers bad jokes in Rami’s ear. Rami cracks a smile after a few moments.

“You’re an idiot,” he says fondly.

“Just trying to make you laugh,” Joe says, pleased.

Rami ends up being right that the film festival is the same as every other festival and event. Joe still manages to talk with a few people about his new script. Rami schmoozes with some other people who want to talk to the latest Oscar winner.

They attend a couple screenings of new movies. They’re mostly indies. Nothing Joe really loves, but he appreciates the experience. They’ll have a few more days of attending events to look forward to.

They slip back to the hotel to change before dinner. Joe doesn’t know where they’re eating since Rami planned it as a surprise. When they get to the restaraunt, it’s a nice fancy restaraunt overlooking one of the more scenic areas of the city.

“This is nice,” Joe says, looking around. There are a bunch of other celebrities in the restaraunt so no one pays them too much attention.

“You deserve it,” Rami says. “You keep putting up with my horrible schedule. I wanted a nice dinner for the two of us before you continue your trip and I have to go back to filming.”

“I’d put up with far worse just to keep you by my side,” Joe teases.

It makes Rami blush though. He looks down with a small smile.

“I love you so much,” he says softly.

They’ve been out for awhile now, but sometimes Rami still gets shy about public displays of affection. So Joe reaches across teht able to hold his hand even though all he wants to do is kiss Rami.

“I love you too,” he says.

Their dinner is pleasant. They have several courses and dessert before they finally head out. There are paparazzi outside the restaraunt. They must know it’s full of celebrities inside. Joe and Rami try to avoid them, but their pictures are taken anyway. 

Joe helps Rami into another water taxi. He grins at Rami when he notices the paparazzi trying to get better pictures. “Want to give them a show?”

Rami rolls his eyes. “You’re shameless.”

“Come on, we deserve to have some fun. We need to end this romantic night the right way,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Rami doesn’t look impressed. “I thought we were heading back to the hotel so we could end it the right way,” he says.

Joe laughs, a full on delighted belly laugh.

“You sly thing,” he says.

He wraps an arm around Rami’s waist. Before Rami can move or protest, Joe dips him into a kiss. He can hear the camera shutters clicking away. Rami gasps in surprise against his mouth and flings his arms around Joe’s neck.

It’s all very dramatic and romantic.

“You’re the worst,” Rami says when he comes up for air.

Joe smiles at him. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

The smile Rami gives him is fond. “So help me, I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, hopefully cute little mazlek dating fic because I hoped Joe would show up at the film festival on his European excursion!


End file.
